


I Can Take You Out

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're standing over by the wall, and in partial shadow, which Nolan is eternally grateful for. It helps conceal the fact that TK has his hand down the back of Nolan's jeans, two fingers stuffed up his ass.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	I Can Take You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Valentine by 5SOS

"That's right, we're both from Canada." TK's smiling and nodding and just making lots of small talk with the woman in front of them.

Nolan isn't making any such contributions. He would, it's just that he can't open his mouth. If he does, all that will come out are moans, he's sure.

They're at a party being thrown by someone’s girlfriends cousin, some girl neither he nor TK has ever even heard of. Not that it really matters, it's just an excuse to go out and drink.

They're standing over by the wall, and in partial shadow, which Nolan is eternally grateful for. It helps conceal the fact that TK has his hand down the back of Nolan's jeans, two fingers stuffed up his ass.

"Nolan, right?" The woman is talking to him. He nods, forces a smile. "So what do you think about that?"

"About what?" Nolan croaks out, choking back the moan that wants to come out when TK presses against his prostate.

The woman -Sandra? Sarah? Something with an S? - He can't for the life of him remember her name- frowns slightly. "The heatwave this year."

Christ. TK has two fingers stuffed up his ass, rubbing up against his prostate, twisting around and filling him so damn good, and she wants to talk about the weather? "I, ungh, didn't notice a heatwave."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to TK, and a minute later wanders off to go bother someone else. Smiling slightly, TK half turns towards him and leans over. To any onlookers, it probably just looks like he's moving closer to be heard over the music. Nolan has no trouble hearing him, voice all low and hot.

"You know what I wish I was doing to you right now, Patty?" TK thrusts his fingers in and out a little, stretching them just right and making Nolan feel weak in the knees. "I wish we were home. I'd get you all spread out for me, and I'd finger you just like this, for hours, until you were begging for my cock. I'd make you beg, you like the sound of that?"

"Fuck," Nolan manages. TK's rubbing over his prostate again. "Fuck you, man."

"Or, maybe I'd eat you out, lick your hole and get you all messy and open. Wouldn't even have to use lube then. I'd get you so loose and wet for me. Could just shove right in, baby." He works another finger in, three in Nolan now. "Maybe I'd fuck you up against the wall again, how about that? You liked that last time, remember?"

Oh yes, he certainly does. He remembers how TK had just shoved him face first into the wall, arms twisted behind his back and held him there, fucked him until Nolan left matching wet stains on the wallpaper, leaking drool out of his mouth and cum from his untouched dick.

"Maybe I'd get you on your knees for me, fuck your face, stuff you so full you wouldn't be able to breathe around me. I could come in your mouth, make you swallow it all, or I could pull out and come all over your pretty face. What do you think, Patty?"

"A-anything, fuck." Nolan snaps his hips back, trying to get TK's fingers deeper. They feel good, but fuck, he wants so much more. He wants TK's dick.

"If we weren't here at this party, I'd fuck you so hard, Nolan. You wouldn't be able to get out of bed the next morning." TK sounds wistful, like he would much rather be at home fucking Nolan's brains out partying. "But we are here, and I can't exactly pull it out in the middle of all these people, can I?"

He's moving his fingers in and out again, faster, and it feels so damn good. Nolan's just wondering if TK is going to give him a fourth when somebody else comes over to them.

"TK! Hey man," the guy greets TK, waving drunkenly. "Hey." TK's hand instantly stops its movement, and Nolan wants to cry. Or punch the guy. Maybe both. TK just smiles and greets him.

The dude doesn't stay long, after a few moments he wobbles off. In an instant TK's mouth is back by Nolan's ear. "If I did get my cock out, right here, would you get on your knees for me? Suck me in front of all these people?"

"Yeah," Nolan breathes, too far gone to feel anything other than relief that TKs fingers are moving in and out of his hole again. "I would, Teeks, fuck, you know it."

"Yeah," TK grins, then suddenly he's stroking over Nolan's prostate mercilessly, making stars flash in his vision.

That's it, he's done. Grabbing TK by the collar, Nolan pulls him in for a kiss to muffle his groan as he comes, the inside of his boxers getting coated with wet heat.

TK's smirking when they break the kiss, Nolan dropping his head onto TK's shoulder. "That's going to be uncomfortable when it dries. You'll have to walk around for the rest of the night with your come in your shorts." He pulls his fingers out of Nolan's ass, and Nolan clenches up and whines into TKs neck. 

"On second thought," TK says, eyes dark with lust. "I just remembered, there's a very important situation that requires us to leave immediately. Can't be helped. What do you say, Patso?"

"You’re such an asshole." Nolan grabs TK's arm and drags him towards the exit, the smug bastard laughing all the way.


End file.
